


Wet

by Asperitas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Incest, M/M, PWP, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asperitas/pseuds/Asperitas
Summary: Hiro loves being wrecked by his big brother.Quick and shameless pwp.





	Wet

“Is it too much for you, baby?” 

Hiro’s head was in a jumble, his body hot and oversensitive. Every touch sent a sting of pain and pleasure coursing through him, causing waves of dizziness to crash through his skull. 

“Your poor little cunt is getting all stretched out… can you feel it? Big bro’s big cock stuffing you full, making you all sloppy.” 

It was all Hiro could do to keep from crying from the pleasure, with each of Tadashi’s thrusts pushing him into the bedsheets. Even their soft texture felt like lightning against Hiro. His pink nipples dragged along and sent fire racing down to his cock. His poor knees, already scuffed up and rug-burned from all the kneeling Hiro did were cramping as Tadashi spread him wider. 

“C’mon baby, I know you can take it, you love it, don’t you? You beg for this almost every day. The way you look at me, the way you sit on my lap, every glance every touch you are just begging to be fucked, isn’t that right? You know how crazy you make me, how it takes every ounce of my self control not to bend you over right there in the middle of the lab, with everyone watching.”

And Hiro couldn’t deny a single thing. He craved his brother’s body in a way he never had anything else. Deep down Hiro knew it was wrong, that people went to jail for things like this, but Tadashi was like a drug he just couldn’t quit. 

Each of Tadashi’s rough thrusts pushed the air out of Hiro’s lungs, meaning that all Hiro could do to respond was weakly nod his head, choking out breathless little moans and gasps. Hiro knew he was drooling, making a mess, acting a slut. All he did though was press his face deeper into the pillow he was muffling his moans into, arch his back, and raise his ass higher for his brother’s use. 

“But you would love that, wouldn’t you? I know you love to show off, to feel their eyes on you. I saw you the other day, you know. When you wore those itty bitty shorts to uni? Totally against dress code and violated all kinds of safety regulations… Fred and Wasabi couldn’t keep their eyes off that perky ass of yours. I watched on the security feed as you sucked Wasabi off under his desk. Saw you choke on his thick cock with Go-Go not even ten feet away, totally oblivious.”

Hiro’s eyes watered as he remembered Wasabi’s dick. It was so much wider than Tadashi’s, and barely fit in Hiro’s mouth. Uncut too, and Hiro loved to wind his tongue around the folds of skin at the tip and then slowly pull them back to reveal Wasabi’s slit. Hiro’s hands barely could wrap around it, and Hiro loved that. He was hooked on the way Wasabi just continued to push his head down further and further until Hiro was completely stuffed full and couldn’t breath. 

“Your cunt belongs to me though. Nobody else can touch this ass, right? You agree with me Hiro, I know you do. Nobody’s cock but mine can satisfy you the way you want, nobody but your big bro can work you over until you are the drooling and mindless mess that you crave being. Your fingers don’t do it for you anymore do they? I know you still try because you are so loose nowadays that I barely need to stretch you open anymore.”

Hiro clenched his teeth in an attempt to muffle his agreement. While he wasn’t certain, Hiro believed that Tadashi knew about Hiro’s size kink, and his desire to be double dicked. Hiro had certainly imagined the scenario enough times. They would be in the lab, and when Honey Lemon and Go Go left for the evening Tadashi would call over the boys for a meeting. It wouldn’t take long for Hiro to be spread out on a table, Wasabi’s dick in his mouth and Tadashi’s in his ass. Fred would join Tadashi by climbing up under Hiro, and all three would work Hiro over until he was a wreck. Wasabi would want sloppy seconds, and his fat dick would slide easily into Hiro’s cummy stretched out cunt. God, Hiro could practically taste the jizz and feel the hands of all three boys all over him.

“Maybe I should buy a toy for you to play with. Maybe you could wear it all day long… keep you stretched out and full. Plugging my cum deep inside you. Through breakfast with Aunt Cass, through class and then lab with the guys, even to your bot fights. Imagine that, being stuffed all day long. Your ass would be so sore, but with your every movement the toy would rub and drag inside of you, making you crave the pain that comes along with the pleasure.”

A new wave of heat raced through Hiro’s body and left him with chills. Trembling from the overwhelming sensations and dizzy from the mere idea of himself walking around with a toy up his ass, Hiro felt as if he was drunk and high all at once. The thought of having a secret, and being able to play with himself in broad daylight with no one the wiser turned Hiro’s exhibitionist side on like never before. And perhaps with the toy Hiro could work open his cunt even more to make getting two dicks at once possible.

“How many times would you cum, Hiro? How many times would you have to muffle your cries, or run off to the bathroom to rub your swollen little prick? Would you pull the toy out, and stuff your fingers inside your puffy hole? Use your own cum and spit as lube to work the toy in and out, riding it all day long.”

Hiro couldn’t take his brother’s teasing any longer. With a whine he let his forehead fall to the bed and came without ever touching his little dick. On feeling Hiro pulse around him, Tadashi only laughed and sped up his thrusts, causing Hiro to be dragged up and down the bed like a ragdoll. Tadashi continued to grind on Hiro’s prostate, and ignored his small pleas of being oversensitive. 

“Is it too much for you, baby? Don’t worry, we are almost to your favorite part. Just a little further…” 

Tadashi was right, of course. Sometimes it bothered Hiro that Tadashi knew Hiro’s body like the back of his own hand, but it was also one of the reasons Hiro craved sex with his big brother so much. He could trust Tadashi to push him to his limits, and to wreck him and make him a slut in all the best ways possible. 

Hiro was barely conscious when he wet the bed. His mind, so wiped out from his big brother’s ministrations, was buoyant and felt like it was filled with cotton all at the same time. He felt his brother’s thrusts stutter, and then shove into him as Tadashi came, and when Tadashi slowly dragged his cock out of Hiro’s burning hole, Hiro couldn’t help but let his bladder go. The wet heat splashed over his spread thighs, and spread to dampen the bedsheets below. With a barely there moan, Hiro let his body drop to the bed without a care for the growing wet spot. He cringed slightly as his poor cock rubbed into the fabric, but he melted as Tadashi slowly pet down his back. 

As Tadashi stood up to grab a towel, Hiro let his eyes close and his body succumb to sleep. Just before Hiro slipped into unconsciousness, he heard his brother speak one more time.

“You are mine, baby boy, forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a new account for me to post some of my more explicit/illicit fics. Most will be short scenes that have been playing in my mind for a while, especially of pairings or kinks that aren't all that commonly written about. If you have any suggestions for scenes, leave them in the comments below! I am down for most any kink and most any pairing, and I am always looking for new inspiration. Thanks!


End file.
